The instant invention relates generally to farming machinery, and more particularly, to a screw auger chemical applicator.
Numerous chemical devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to dispense chemicals to soil. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,240,401 of Kirschman, 3,155,288 of Landcraf, and 1,928,603 of Skareen, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.